Episode 141- Sonic wears Kneesocks
Sonic the fuckface hedgehog goes on to his routine on having a hobby. He said hardly: I wish could have a easy hobby to do. Sonic starts to think of a idea to do. But then Tails appears and gets him a idea and said: Sonic, you should try wearing kneesocks. Sonic said confusingly: Kneesocks? Why would I do that? Tails said: Well, the other girls starts wearing them and they seem to be popular with them on. So, that’s why. Sonic said: That sounds simple. Let’s do it! Moments later, Sonic starts wearing Kneesocks and runs around the hills with his Kneesocks on. He collects rings while he runs through the hills with his Kneesocks on. Later then, Sonic starts walking talking to Tails about it. And Tails said: I’m glad you like it! It’s great that you like it. Sonic said: Yeah. It is. Knuckles starts walking by and calls Sonic a fagget. Sonic realizes that he was jealous and doesn’t understand Sonic’s hobby. So, he calls Knuckles a cunt. Knuckles punches Sonic in the face and told him to fuck off. Sonic cries. He cries with total pain. And then Mario and Luigi appears. Mario said: Sonic, what the hell happened to you? Sonic said: It’s Knuckles! He’s a fucking douche that doesn’t admire my hobby! Luigi said: Well, that sounds stupid. What was your hobby? Sonic said: It was me wearing Kneesocks. Mario saying with an anxious face: That’s Stupid! Knuckles watches Anime. So, why does he think Kneesocks is bad? Luigi said: That’s just Knuckles. He’s usually judge mental. Sonic said: Whatever, I’m still moving on with my hobby. And nobody is going to stop me. Wario appears and said: Hey, guys. I just watched all the episodes of One piece. You wanna talk about the story with me? Sonic said: There’s a pirate and his friends died. The end. Wario said: But, I didn’t explain the story with you. Sonic said: I don’t care. Try to discuss that with Knuckles. Wario said: Oh, okay. Wario leaves. Sonic said: Screw this. I’m going to kill Knuckles for this! Tails said: Sonic, that’s stupid. Sonic said: Then, What the fuck do you want me to do?! He’s a piece of shit that thinks he can do whatever he wants! I’m done with his shit! He’s gonna die! Mario said: Listen, Sonic. You don’t have to do this. You might get killed. Just don’t do this. Sonic said: Fuck you, guys. I’m leaving. Sonic leaves. Luigi said: He’s making a mistake. Meanwhile at Knuckles house.? Wario starts talking about One piece with Knuckles and Knuckles said: Yo, can you please shut the fuck up?! I’ve watched every episode. I don’t want a dumbass to tell me the whole thing. Wario said: Hey, it was awesome. Luffy had long arms and can stretch them. Isn’t that cool? Knuckles said: Yo, get the fuck out of here before beat your ass! Wario said: That’s gay. And homosexual. Well, nice knowing you. Wario leaves. Knuckles said: Fucking piece of shit! Thinking he come up at my house and tell me stupid shit! Fuck that! Sonic walks to Knuckles house. Sonic said: Hey, Knuckles. Knuckles said: What the fuck do you want? Sonic said: I got a present for you. Sonic stabs Knuckles with his sword. Sonic said: Fuck you, you piece of shit! Knuckles died. Sonic starts panting. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Episodes